


Juicy

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub, Human Jaehwan, M/M, Vampire Sanghyuk, Verbal Humiliation, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: “Can we try something, Hyogi?”





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/alexandraerin/status/1047865722800689152) is the tweet jaehwan finds in the beginning, for context 
> 
> also i wrote this for my twt dad [lucas](https://twitter.com/vampirejaehwan) as a birthday present!! happy bday love u <3

“hey, hyogi,” jaehwan says from his spot on the couch. he’s scrolling through twitter, occasionally showing funny things to his boyfriend. sanghyuk looks over, slightly exasperated since he’s trying to work on a paper for one of his classes.

 

  “yes, jae?” jaehwan grins, showing sanghyuk a tweet he found. sanghyuk reads it, then scoffs, his face flaming red. it’s cute how easy he is to fluster.

 

  “ha ha, very funny,” he says, turning back to his computer. jaehwan pouts, dropping his phone on the couch and standing, stretching a little before walking over to sanghyuk and looping his arms loosely around his boyfriend’s neck. his sweater slips off his shoulder, and it’s like sanghyuk can sense the skin being exposed, his body tensing. jaehwan smiles, nuzzling behind sanghyuk’s ear and pressing a gentle kiss to the shell of it.

 

  “can we try something, hyogi?”

 

————

 

sanghyuk tugs at the ropes around his wrists again, groaning deeply as he watches jaehwan continue to bounce on his cock, heedless to sanghyuk’s occasional breathless begging. jaehwan looks down at him with hooded eyes, a grin still plastered on his face as it has been since the beginning of this.

 

  “what is it, hyogi? is baby needy? do you want to feed?” sanghyuk nods quickly, and jaehwan presents his wrist without another word.

 

  “go on then. drink up.” sanghyuk doesn’t hesitate, leaning in and piercing the skin of jaehwan’s wrist. he admires the way the crimson blood drips down and onto his own chest before jaehwan presses his wrist forward and sanghyuk starts to drink, letting out a moan and shuddering. every time, it’s like he's never drinking from jaehwan, his blood hot and satisfying, yet he still craves more. jaehwan’s eyes flutter shut and he braces himself on the headboard.

 

  “a-ah, hyogi… hyogi, fuck —“ sanghyuk finally pulls back, panting, his teeth tainted scarlet and blood dripping down the sides of his mouth.

 

  “the other one,” he says hoarsely, and jaehwan offers up his other wrist. sanghyuk starts drinking immediately from this one, the force of it making jaehwan gasp. sanghyuk’s always had this thing for symmetry, or maybe he’s just a bit of a glutton. either way, jaehwan loves the way his world spins, the feeling of sanghyuk’s lips and tongue on his tender skin. after a while though, he has to pull his hand back since he’s getting dizzier than he should be. the little holes are already closed up, but excess blood is streaked down his palms, and he gets it all over sanghyuk’s chest when he braces himself to start moving again. sanghyuk’s head tips back and he moans, his eyes slipping shut.

 

  “fuck, jae, you’re so good, feel s-so _good,_ fuck…” jaehwan gives a breathy laugh, feeling encouraged to pick up the pace with his hips.

 

  “flattery isn’t gonna get you anywhere,” he says and is met with a loud whine.

 

  “but jae —“

 

  “no buts. i get to decide when you come,” jaehwan leans back, brushing some hair out of his face. “it’s an experiment, remember?” sanghyuk whines petulantly, tugging at his ropes again — he could get out if he wanted to, especially now since he’s just fed — and he’s met with a sharp smack to his cheek for his efforts. his mouth snaps shut and he looks down, much to jaehwan’s satisfaction.

 

  “good boy,” jaehwan says softly, starting to move again. sanghyuk gives a whimper, biting his lip. his arms are trembling a little from how desperate he feels, and he tries so hard not to buck his hips.

 

  “aw, look at you,” jaehwan says with a coo. “so pitiful. such a big, strong monster like you broke down like this. what do you think your covenmates would think of you? your sire?” sanghyuk whines, entirely unable to meet his partner’s eyes. jaehwan grins, digging his nails into sanghyuk’s chest.

 

  “what do you think they’d say if they saw you this helpless all because of one skinny little human?”

 

  “the-they — ah…” jaehwan is a little surprised; usually sanghyuk is more than content to lie there and take the humiliation and rarely ever participates in it, even when prompted.

 

  “hm? speak up, honey.” sanghyuk lets out a shaky breath, still not looking at jaehwan.

 

  “they’d be — a-ashamed.” jaehwan starts moving his hips faster, pulling out a strung-out moan from sanghyuk.

 

  “that’s right, they would be. i can imagine my pretty little slut on his knees in front of his coven, begging forgiveness. do you think they’d make you?” sanghyuk jerks in his bonds, whining.

 

 “yeah,” he finally says breathlessly. “y-yeah, they would.” jaehwan hums, satisfied, and focuses back on moving his hips, feeling himself getting closer to climax.  

 

  “a-ah, hyogi, gonna come, fuck —“ jaehwan’s hips stutter in their movements, and sanghyuk starts begging him to come.

 

  “please, jae, please, come on, come on me, yours, y-yours…” he trails off into a whimper when jaehwan finally comes, letting out a high-pitched moan. he keeps his hips moving, overstimulating himself but quite enjoying it.

 

  “does — a-ah, shit — does hyogi wanna come for me?” sanghyuk nods frantically, bucking his hips a little. jaehwan keeps going for a moment longer before nodding, his hands moving to grip the sheets. sanghyuk breaks the rope attaching him to the headboard and wraps his arms around jaehwan, pulling him close and bucking his hips a few more times before coming inside him with a groan. they both lie there for a moment, panting before jaehwan picks up a piece of wood that came off attached to the ropes.

 

  “so. guess we need a metal bed frame?” sanghyuk looks a little sheepish, so he tugs jaehwan down again for a kiss.

 

  “i love you, but no more experiments,” he says against jaehwan’s lips.

 

  “no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the title


End file.
